dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Oya
Oya (ピンキング), also known as Goddess of Destruction Oya (破壊の女神) is one of the God of Destruction also know as Goddess of Destruction and great and powerful warrior to all realm from Olorun worlds. She is twin of her brother who also a God of Destruction, Oyun and both of them are powerful to all realm. Oya is the twin God of Destruction like just Bane and Maul, but she is only female twin to become a God of Destruction in unverise history. Oya is a supporting protagonist/antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personally: Oya is a Goddress of Destruction. She's wear an ancient African culture that's base on traditional design and wear a chief handband, with few golden gift on her. She too was train by the Harmony Gods, and understand the code and everything before she got assignment to be Oolrun's God of Destructions from his world. She despire on Lord Beerus, according to them, they are rival to their own cause, but as for his twin that he got a secret crush on her, but she didn't like him, knowing those three are God of Destruction. She fought in the Chaos War, as Lucifer's puppet that her mind were out of focus since then, until her memory were now sort since both Great Priests manage to save them from the Lucifer's hand. Oya have got a bitter temper that she alway hate others God of Destruction including Beerus, Chompa, Heles, Liqquir, and above all Loke the new God of Destruction and his Daugther as well. But she alway serve to Kali in the past including her husband as well, but she was kill in the war since then. Acccording to Oolrun that Oya is voilence and troublesome that his own Harmony God taught everything about self-control and yet she admit from what he said, that she is no match him, since then. Oya is troublesome God of Destruction and yet she will give Beerus and the others a taste of thier own good. Powers and Abilities As a Goddess of Destruction, Oya is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Oya is stated to have power that is virtually superior to the Gods of Destruction of the 1st multiverse. Oya is also said to be comparable in power to Loki who is the God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse, as she was able to compete against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can hold her own against her sister Arc. Her power level is about 62,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Goddess of Destruction, Oya has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be comparable to a Super Saiyan 5. Oya is able to fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Superhuman Speed: Oya can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. She also appeared behind Beerus in an instant. Universe Destruction: As a Goddess of Destruction, Oya can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Oya is a Goddess of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a Goddess of Destruction, Oya also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Oya can manipulate her ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Oya is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Oya. However her ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Oya's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Oya can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Oya causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Oya's colour is blue. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Oya utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Oya coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Oya combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at her foe. * Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Oya has this technique. Oya creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. Transformations Goddess of Destruction Oya achieved this form, after obtaining her powers as a Goddess of Destruction. In this state, her skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn blue. Oya also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power has increased to the point that her power is comparable to a Super Saiyan Blue 5. In this form, Oya can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. Her power level in this form is about 558,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Oya and Arc - Oya shares a neutral relationship with her twin-sister Arc. Arc sees her twin sister Oya as her arch-rival and wants to stop her from trying to take over the 13 multiverses. Also, Oya seems to hold resentment against Arc and wants to surpass her. Despite this, Oya and Arc still care for one another. Category:God of destruction Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters